Charlie Brenneman vs. Daniel Roberts
The first round began. Brenneman landed a right hand and ate a left hand counter, shot and got a double to side control there. Roberts worked a choke regaining half-guard. Brenneman passed to side control. Roberts regained half-guard with four fifteen. Roberts let go of the choke. Four minutes. Brenneman landed two lefts. Three thirty-five left there. Brenneman passed to side control. He worked for a crucifix on the left arm, he had it landing seven right hands and another. Three fifteen with a right elbow. Two right hands, five more. Three minutes with nine right hammerfists, six right hands. Roberts escaped the crucifix. Two thirty-five. Roberts regained half-guard. Brenneman worked towards an arm triangle briefly. Two fifteen. Brenneman passed to side control. Brenneman landed three right hands. Two minutes left. The Tennessee crowd began to boo embarassingly audibly. Brenneman kneed the body twice. One thirty-five remaining. Brenneman kneed the body. One fifteen. "Big left elbow!" One minute. Roberts regained guard. Roberts worked rubber guard. He let it go. Thirty-five. "Hands off the mat!" Roberts looked a bit tired. Fifteen. Roberts stood to the standing back. Brenneman got a suplex slam halfway, they rolled against the cage. The first round ended. 10-9 Brenneman. The second round began. Brenneman blocked a hard high kick and the crowd oohed. Brenneman caught another kick for a big double to half-guard. Four thirty. Brenneman defended another guillotine. Brenneman escaped it. "Shoulder pressure!" Four fifteen. Four minutes. The ref wanted some work. Three thirty-five. Brenneman landed a right shoulder strike. He passed to side control. Three fifteen. Brenneman landed a right elbow and two right hands, two more. Five more. Three minutes. Brenneman worked for the crucifix again. He had it, landing eight or nine more rights. "Work!" Two rights and another. Two thirty-five with two right elbows and four rights. "Push the head down!" Brenneman landed a right elbow. Two fifteen. Roberts regained guard. He thought about rubber guard. He wanted an omoplata. Two minutes left now. Brenneman defended. "Keep pressure!" Brenneman kneed the buttocks twice haha. One thirty-five as the ref stood them up. One fifteen. "Keep that right hand up!" Brenneman shot for a single. Roberts defended, working a kimura as he landed five right elbows and a right hand, six right elbows. Five more. Brenneman got a big single, Roberts tried a kimura. Thirty-five as he switched to an armbar, he went for the back now. He still held the kimura. Roberts switched to an inverted triangle with fifteen! Wow. The second round ended. 10-9 Brenneman. The third round began. Roberts seemed a bit tired but willing to go. They clinched. Brenneman got a big body-lock trip to side control there. Four thirty-five. Brenneman landed a right elbow. He kneed the body. Four fifteen. He kneed the body twice there. "Move, Daniel!" Brenneman got the crucifix again with four minutes. Roberts regained half-guard. "Pass!" Brenneman passed to side control kneeing the body. Brenneman landed two rights. Three thirty-five. Brenneman landed six rights. Two more. Three fifteen. The ref wanted work. Brenneman landed five rights. Three minutes remaining. Brenneman kneed the body three times and again. Roberts regained guard. Two thirty-five. The ref stood them up to general cheers. Brenneman stuffed a single easily turtling Roberts up. Damn. Two fifteen. Brenneman had the back. Roberts rolled to guard nicely. Two minutes. Roberts was very very tired. One thirty-five. The crowd was getting a bit restless. Roberts worked for a kimura. One fifteen. Brenneman worked the body with the right. One minute. Brenneman landed a right hammerfist. "He's tired! Pressure!" Thirty-five. Roberts worked for another kimura. Fifteen remaining. Roberts had the arm behind the back as Brenneman passed over to side control. The crowd counted down the seconds and the third round ended. 10-9 Brenneman. They hugged. 30-27 Brenneman.